Xander Dimov
Xander Dimov is the protagonist of the fan-made story ,THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON. Xander was born in a village somewhere close Greece's Northern border. Xander is now a transfer student in Kuoh academy,and at first doesn't manage to catch the attention of anyone, even Rias Gremory who always knows when a potential servant for her household is near. However, unbeknownst to him or the people around him, Xander is the wielder of Storm Surge, one of the 14 Longinus Sacred gears in which the Black Dragon Emperor, Hwoarang resides in. After awakening his Sacred Gear and learning about the supernatural world, Xander decides to train with his Sacred Gear in order to achieve the goals he sets out for himself and to protect his friends. Xander outright refuses to join Rias's or Sona's peerages as he refuses to be a servant to anyone. Xander still manages to befriend the members of the ORC and the student council. As the girls spend more time with Xander they begin to like him more and more, he loves them as much as they love him as shown when he constantly helps them out in any way he can. Appearance At the beginning of the story, Xander is a slightly better than average looking young man with Emerald eyes with a yellow tint to them and medium length raven black hair. His build at the beginning or the story is also slightly more muscular than average. However, after contentious training with his sacred gear, Xander begins to adopt a more lean and muscular physique, much to the pleasure of Rias, Akeno and kuroka. His training also slightly sharpens his jaw line which gives his a much more handsome appearance when added to his body build. During school hours, Xander wears the male variation of the Kuoh academy school uniform. In his free time, he prefers to wear an untucked white shirt under a black jacket with blue accents and black jeans. Personality Although coming off as hot headed and arrogant at the start of the story for referring to Rias's and Sona's peerage as slaves, Xander turns out to be very friendly and humble. However he does seem to have an ego as well as seen when he gets mad at the fact that some pure-blood devils want him in their peerage when he is clearly stronger than them. Xander is often though of as being a little too laid back as he rarely speaks to people in a formal manner, even when he is in the middle of an important meeting. This is shown by his habit of giving certain devils nicknames based on their real names, such as Beetlejuice for Ajuka Beelzebub and Deodorant Ass-to-Mouth for Diodora Asteroth. Xander is also very caring and gentle towards the people he loves and even helps out at an orphanage and loves to spend time with the children there. Despite being a closet pervert, Xander also seems to have a very strong sense of justice and morals. He severely disagrees with the way that lower class and reincarnated devils are treated by their high class counterparts, even voing to change their society one day. Xander also seems to be religious to some degree as he often goes to church with his girlfriend Irina. Xander also seems to be a little childish because of his love for candy and pranks. He even went as far as to start a prank war between the closet perverts and the open perverts of Kuoh Academy, much to Sona's dismay. Although Xander hates when violence is used against the innocent, he is shown to enjoy fighting and training to make himself stronger. Training appears to be one of the only things that Xander puts effort in as he is very lazy and has a complete lack of motivation for doing things that he finds boring, such as studying and attending gatherings for V.I.Ps in the supernatural world. Background Xander was born in a village close to Greece's Northern Border, leaning a little more to the country that border's Greece. Up until the age of Six, Xander had a happy childhood with his mother, father and his brother Rivus. However that all changed after Xander's brother massacred his entire village for reason's unknown for now. Xander would have been murdered too if he wasn't saved by Dulio Gesualdo. After he was saved, he had his memories erased by Dulio as he believed that no child should have to live with memories that cruel. After his memory's erasure, Xander was placed in an orphanage until he was adopted by a family which allowed him to keep his surname. After his adoption, Xander's memories were erased again in order to completely forget his entire life prior to his adoption in the hopes of living a normal life. This was successful and Xander did live a normal life for 12 years in England before moving to Japan at the age of 18 and attending Kuoh Academy. Powers and abilities Surge This is ability to multiply the power of the wielder of (Storm Surge). The multiplier starts off with doubling the user's power, but after every time the user's power is multiplied, the multiplier's number increases by one. in the sacred gears base form, the surge ability can be used once every ten seconds, however in balance breaker, the ability doesn't have a time limit. Defy ''' This is ability to defy almost anything within reality, as long as it is weaker than the user of storm surge. Xander would have to surge a significant amount of times to defy the existence a dragon king for example. Defy could also be used as a method to cancel out an attack, ability or anything or the existence of places and people. '''Transfer This is the ability to give the power of the wielder of Storm Surge onto someone else. Final survive This is the ability immediately grants the power to completely restore any damage done to the wielder of Storm Surge as long as the wielder's body isn't destroyed completely. There are two forms of final survive, active and passive. Active final survive heals the wounds of the wielder and grants him all the power of the sacred gear that the wielder could handle without dying instantly. Passive final survive only heals the wounds that the wielder has if he has been killed. Think of this ability as ability that the wielder could develop over time, much like Vali's half dimension. Illusion casting An ability granted to members of the Dimov Clan who have the dimensional eye.The illusion could target a single person or a widespread area. Casting illusions does not always require eye contact. Time travel An ability granted by the Dimensional eye which allows the user to travel back in time. However the user will not be able to interact with anything in the past. The user also cannot travel to the future. Interacting with the dead A user of the Dimensional Eye is able to summon the spirit of someone who has died. Complete immunity to the Dimensional Gap's effects on the body People born with the Dimensional Eye have bodies which are resistant to the harmful effects of the void that is the Dimensional Gap. However, transplanted Dimensional Eyes don't carry that ability over to their new host. Portal creation As a user of the Dimensional Eye, Xander could create portals to the Dimensional Gap. Limitations Surge The limitation to this ability is that even when in balance breaker, the wielder can only be granted as much power as their body can handle, they would need to train their body in order to handle more power. However this process could take a long period of time Xander can handle about half as much surges as Issei can boosts, but in the end that would mean that Xander still winds up with more power. Defy This limitation is that the wielder of Storm Surge can't defy a person of attack that is stronger than the wielder out of existence. Also, using the defy ability would reset the multiplier of the surge ability according how much power it takes to defy the wielder's target. The ability also can't be used on multiple targets at once. Transfer This limitation is that the multiplier of the wielder's surge ability is reset according to how much power the Wielder of Storm Surge decides to give to their target. Also, storm surge won't give a target more power than it could handle. Final survive The limitation's to this ability is that no matter if it is used in passive or active mode, final survive has to have its user recover their life force completely before the ability could be used again. And recharging the user's life-force could only happen through rest and nothing else. If the wielder somehow attains their life force in an unnatural way instead of resting then the ability won't work until all the user's life force is gathered fully by means of resting. Also final survive won't work on self-inflicted damage. This means that if Xander kills himself he will die out right. Final survive also can't be triggered by friendly fire or is the attacker attacks the user solely for the purpose of drawing out the ability. Also in final survive, if it is active then the user would lose their sanity until they successfully defeat their opponent or run out of energy. After the ability is over, the user of Storm Surge would collapse and fall into a state in which they can't be woken from until at least half of their life force is recharged. Final survive is a survival mechanism for the wielder of Storm surge and so would only work in a worst case scenario. The last limitation to this ability is that the wielder has no control of it whatsoever. All dimensional Eye abilities NOTE: All of these drawbacks only occur if the Dimensional Eye is overused. The limitations and drawbacks of the Dimensional Eye's abilities are the same. As stated by Alex Dimov, the user of the Dimensional Eye usually experiences the drawbacks in a certain order. The first drawback is usually immense pain which the user experiences in the Eye that harnesses the Dimov clan's ability. The second drawback is bleeding from one or both eyes. The third drawback is blurry vision. The fourth drawback is complete blindness, whether it is permanent or only temporary varies from person to person. Should the blindness be permanent, it could be healed by supernatural means such as Twilight Healing or Phoenix Tears. In the most extreme of cases, overusing the Dimensional Eye could even lead to death. Trivia * Xander's birthday is on January 3rd. * Xander has both a driver's and a motorcycle license. * Xander's original full name was going to be Xander Dimenov, because the author liked how his surname would sound similar to the word 'Dimension' however the author changed that because he didn't like the fact that Xander's surname had three syllables. And so, the author settled for a two-syllable surname that could also sound a little bit like the word 'Dimension'. * Archangel Michael was the first person to hold Xander as a baby. * Xander is shown to react very violently towards devils that surprise attack him, as seen when he gets ambushed by two knights and uses his dimensional eye to make them stab and fatally wound each other. * Xander has a sweet tooth that can rival Koneko's. * Dulio Gesualdo is the person that Xander admires and looks up to the most as he was the one that saved Xander's life as a child and also allowed him to live a normal life away from the hatred he would have felt towards his older brother had his memories of his clan's massacre not been erased. * Xander enjoys gambling and playing video games. * Xander seems to have a childish and mischievous side that shows it self mostly when Xander is bored. It is inherited from his father. * In his last year of attending an English high school, Xander single-handedly won a prank war against the majority of the male population in the high school by rewriting the school's cafeteria's daily special recipe to include Laxatives. * Xander has a slight fear of needles. * Xander's nationality hasn't been confirmed but it has been stated that he comes from eastern Europe. Later on in the story it is revealed that he was born slightly north to Greece's northern border, which means he was either born in Bulgaria or Macedonia. * The author wanted Xander's place of birth to be somewhere "Uncommon" so that it could give the reader a more mysterious feel to Xander's character. * Xander's hair and eye color are inherited from his mother. * Xander is the tenth wielder of Storm Surge and the third wielder of Urien. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:HiddenHill Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users